De l'importance des couleurs
by SalemaW
Summary: Destiel et Sabriel. Dean, Cas, Sam et Gabriel ont tous une ou des couleurs préférées, toujours en lien avec leur moitié.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Pour la chanson, j'y ai pensé en regardant ce qui est pour moi l'une des meilleure vidéo youtube de Sabriel : « Gabriel Likes a Moose || Sabriel - The Moose Song ». Je n'ai mis que le refrain.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **GOLD (POV Sam)**

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à aimer l'or et à en déceler toutes les nuances. Il y a l'or terne, légèrement noirci, signe d'une profonde tristesse. Je hais l'or terni par la douleur. Vous trouverez aussi l'or ambré, teinte la plus commune, celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. Après, vous pourrez percevoir l'or bleuté. Si tel est le cas, fuyez, l'orage n'est pas loin. Fuyez aussi devant l'or étincelant, précurseur d'un temps de farces et de malice. Enfin, la dernière nuance, ma préférée et la plus précieuse, l'or en fusion. Ce ton est terriblement chaud mais aussi assez rare. Je ne veux le montrer à personne.

Je m'appelle Sam Winchester et je ne suis pas joailler. Toutefois, je possède les deux pépites d'or les plus précieuses au monde, celles dans les yeux de mon amour, Gabriel.

 **LES NUANCES DE DEAN (POV Castiel)**

En tant qu'ange du Seigneur, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de goût propre. Ma couleur préférée? Quelle importance? De plus, je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt d'une telle question. Pourquoi préfèrerais-je une nuance à une autre ? Il n'existait aucune raison valable.

Et puis, j'ai sauvé Dean des Enfers. Son âme était d'une blancheur éclatante, phare au milieu des abysses. Sa peau était blanche aussi, d'une teinte très douce, qui me donnait envie de la caresser _(fait dont je me suis aperçu récemment)_. J'ai également décelé plusieurs types de teintes de rouge sur mon humain : de très clair et discret à très vif et foncé. Ses joues rosies par l'effort sont particulièrement adorables, tandis que son visage rouge de gêne me fait fondre _(Sam m'a expliqué que c'était une expression, puisque je ne peux pas me liquéfier)._ J'apprécie également le ton marron-orangé de ses taches de rousseur. Cela ma fascine tellement! Et puis … Il y a les yeux de Dean. Ses iris verts qui me transpercent. J'aime toutes les nuances de Dean, mais ma préférée est le vert bonheur.

 **RAINBOW**

Gabriel ne savait pas faire les choses simplement. Il était un Archange et il aimait le montrer. Alors, bien sûr, sa demande en mariage devait être à la hauteur du personnage.

Il avait créé une somptueuse clairière où chaque brin d'herbe étincelait au rythme du soleil, avec, en son centre, un lac miniature dont la surface brillait de mille feux. Le ciel, d'un bleu surnaturel, était parcouru d'un gigantesque arc-en-ciel. Au bord de l'eau, une couverture de pique-nique en soie sauvage. Posé dessus, du champagne et des gateaux. Des tonnes de gateaux. Sur les arbres, sur les rochers … partout. Une invasion de sucre et de couleurs.

Lorsque Sam fut téléporté ici, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Cela faisait une éternité que Gabriel ne s'était pas servi de ses pouvoirs d'embrouilleur.

\- Gabe ?

Un jeune élan apparut devant lui, un bouquet de fleurs dans la gueule. Le chasseur l'attrapa délicatement.

 _It's moose! moose! I like a moose!_

 _I have never had_ _anything quite like a moose_

 _I've had many women, my life has been loose_

 _I have never had anything quite like a moose_

\- Samuel Winchester, mon grand élan, veux-tu m'épouser?

Le chasseur sourit.

\- Evidemment.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'éclairèrent et l'arc-en-ciel sembla beaucoup plus vif. Il déploya ses ailes gigantesques et les entoura tous les deux, dans une étreinte sacrée qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

 **BLEU ANGE**

Dean avait bien changé. Auparavant, les seules couleurs qui dominaient sa vie étaient le noir de Baby, le rouge du sang et les multiples teintes de peaux de ses amantes. Et puis, Castiel était apparu dans sa vie. Lumière aveuglante qui l'avait tiré des Enfers. Lumière douce de ses nuits. Le chasseur avait également appris à apprécier le beige. Le beige de l'éternel trench-coat de son ange. Le beige de l'espoir. Et, bien sûr, il y avait le bleu. D'abord, le bleu cravate, qui ressortait magnifiquement bien sur le torse nu de Castiel. Enfin, le bleu bonheur, le bleu de l'amour, celui des iris de son protecteur. Ce bleu là le réchauffait et le guidait. Son avenir désormais ? Bleu rêves, bleu nuit, bleu éternité. Bleu angélique.


End file.
